Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Both electrified vehicles and conventional motor vehicles can utilize a lubrication system that circulates a lubricant, such as oil, through the internal combustion engine and other areas. Operating the internal combustion engine can inhibit water and other contaminants from undesirably building up within the lubrication system.
Some electrified vehicles are driven in an electric mode without operating the internal combustion engine, which can lead to water and, potentially, other contaminants building up within the lubrication system. Some electrified vehicles thus periodically start the internal combustion engine to inhibit water and other contaminants from building up within the lubrication system. This approach may result in unnecessary starts of the internal combustion engine and does not account for the quality of lubricant within the lubrication system